


【诺俊/nojun】雾春（上）

by melon_sodaaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_sodaaaa/pseuds/melon_sodaaaa
Summary: ooc现代架空 同性可婚披着谈恋爱的皮实际是在到处吃的美食文
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Nojun
Kudos: 4





	【诺俊/nojun】雾春（上）

/01  
屋子外头的庭院突然多了几个不大不小的水洼，怕是梅雨时节没日没夜的雾雨的杰作。黄仁俊那天出门经过的时候没留意脚下，差点就这么滑出去了结了自己。  
在饭桌上说起这个事的时候旁边伺候着的张姨还心有余悸，说什么还好不知道哪里来的后生仔帮忙挡了一下，不然小少爷这次可能又得在医院住个一头半个月的。  
坐在黄仁俊父亲旁边的女人捂着嘴笑，笑起来跟腐朽了的老木床一般嘎吱作响，黄仁俊也跟她笑，这时那个女人也很惊诧，拎着青白瓷勺子的手抖了一下，安安静静喝起了汤。  
“别跟你三姨一般见识，”黄仁俊的父亲坐在中间，声音低沉，“过几日你母亲生辰，你记得去看看她。”  
听闻，黄仁俊莹白如玉的手捏着那玉做的筷子，快要攥出血来，平日里最爱的碧螺虾仁也没吃多少，过了一会儿他闷声闷气地说，“那您……”  
还没等他说完，他父亲便堵死了他的话，“那天公司有急事。”  
能有什么大事，不就是三姨父亲，您的衣食父母，要过来巡查工作么。  
这话自然是不敢说出口的，黄仁俊瞄了一眼坐在父亲隔壁的女人，她正翘着小指端着小茶盏清嘴，末了还有意无意地看了自己一眼。  
黄仁俊往筷子玉托“啪嗒”那么一放，把隔壁闷不作声的几个姐姐都吓得抬起了头，大姐使劲在桌子下踢他的腿，让他别闹。  
“我吃好了，”黄仁俊猛的一起身，梨花木椅子在地上划出闷顿的声音，“我先回房了，你们慢吃吧。”  
“你这是什么规矩，”黄仁俊父亲接上三姨给自己舀的木瓜炖雪蛤，“给我好好坐下来吃饭。”  
“算了算了，仁俊或许有别的事，”旁边的女人开始给父亲拍背，突地话锋一转，话里有话，“年轻人不兴这套了。”  
回房时走在缘廊上的时候黄仁俊又注意到那几个小水洼，昨日钟辰乐火急火燎约他到读书会，说是有什么要紧事，他撑着伞就往门外跑，也没留意到那几个水洼，还好千钧一发之际被人拦腰捞了起来。  
这时候也不信什么救世主神仙皇帝的了，黄仁俊捡回一条命，感激不已，可惜的是没戴眼镜，看不清那好心人模样，怕又是父亲的会见的宾客，匆匆道谢便走了。  
说是读书会，其实就是一个西洋风的地下酒吧，灯光昏暗，女士香烟的薄荷味道在黄仁俊带进来的潮湿气息中纠缠不清。  
原来钟辰乐口中的急事便是要自己给他的同性爱人挑生日礼物，黄仁俊把手上的伞一甩，反手就把吧台的钟辰乐拖出来就是一个锁喉。  
两人厮混打闹了好一会儿，钟辰乐才气喘吁吁地推开黄仁俊，说：“怎么着，不做你父亲的乖乖崽啦？“  
黄仁俊本就气不打一处来，又碰上钟辰乐哪壶不开提哪壶，甩着手便又要开始，幸好钟辰乐反应快，不然现在挂在墙上的不是那副油画而是他自己。  
钟辰乐举双手投降，又慢慢挪回吧台上，语气有点幸灾乐祸，“整个圈子都传遍啦，我们的黄小少爷，要嫁人了。”  
前辈在书里也写过，有钱的单身汉总要娶位太太。黄仁俊当时窝在酒吧的软皮沙发里看到这句话时还煞有介事地念了出来，钟辰乐笑得调酒的手都在抖，连连说黄仁俊是碰上了谁春心荡漾了，恨嫁少爷竟在我身边。  
“哪个不长眼的单身汉这么倒霉，”黄仁俊不以为意，“能娶到我呀。”  
“那可不一定，”早上的酒吧没什么人，钟辰乐甩着两只手无所事事，“现在那个李家的小少爷，我看着就挺好的。”  
说起那个李家的小少爷，黄仁俊也略有耳闻，主要是经常在这群狐朋狗友提起，他们这个圈子就那么点人，谁投下个小石头溅起的水花都能变成千层浪。  
老钱还在自视清高不可一世的时候，新钱已经随着科技革命投身无限的蓝海里，老钱回过神来发现自己早就跟不上时代，资本是有的，就是现在赶新潮生意跟婴儿一般从蹒跚学步开始。  
李家的小少爷就是站在新贵里出色的佼佼者。年纪小小就被家里送出去读书，浸完一轮洋墨水回来的时候带着一家已经变成了投资风口香饽饽的初创公司，小报总是热衷于挖掘他身后神秘的家族，但是什么都挖不出来，报纸杂志上被拍到的李小少爷总是穿着和小道消息九不搭八的快消品牌，有一次还被目击踩自行车在寸金寸土的cbd出没。  
黄仁俊上次听这件事还在老屋吃饭，他不太喜欢回本家吃饭的一个重要原因是总是觉得自己还在上世纪三四十年代，吃坐站都有人管着，好不自在。  
他宁愿和钟辰乐他们在外面翘着二郎腿吃干炒河粉都不想在家里细嚼慢，还要和一家子人慢条斯理地推杯换盏。  
“我是听说，最近好多家都在找人牵线搭桥地找人说媒，”钟辰乐说，“我还听说你爸给你整了一桩婚事，不会就是他吧。”

/02  
事实证明不要小看钟辰乐这张嘴。黄仁俊早就该想到的，以前一起读书的时候钟辰乐这张嘴堪称神婆，说自己不会及格就是不会及格，从来没有说错的的时候。  
黄仁俊不多不少的二十几年的人生里，除了在画画的这件事情上，没怎么和他父亲较真过，就连当初他爸之意要把三姨娶过门这件事上，他也只是反应平淡地回答说"知道了"。  
他最大的兴趣就是窝在钟辰乐的地下酒吧里看喝着酒看电影和插科打诨，出了酒吧把扣子扣到最上面那颗又是人人称赞黄家乖乖小少爷。这些都是不能让他父亲知道的事，要是被他父亲知道他蹦极跳伞无一不精，顺带还能把钟辰乐酒吧的玻璃灯拆了，非得把他绑起来打一顿不可。  
这门婚事他好像有在哪一次吃饭的时候听父亲提起过，他应该是太心不在焉了，什么都水过鸭背不留痕迹左耳进右耳出，毕竟当时只是也是让他考虑一下，他也没有怎么在意。  
南国三月的天气，杏花带雨草长莺飞，他支着一把油纸伞陪张姨出门采购今晚的食材，张姨一路上絮絮叨叨，看着比自己高一个头的黄仁俊很是感慨，说不知不觉都到了这个年纪，当年也是这般和他一起还有夫人一起走在青石板路上，夫人喜欢吃酸甜的糖小少爷喜欢吃甜得掉牙的麦芽糖，每次回到家都抱着一堆甜食被老爷说。  
黄仁俊只是安安静静听着，他曾经经历了一段无忧无虑的少年时光，满是鲜花地深藏在记忆里，藏在满目疮痍的心脏里。  
他自小便跟在母亲和张姨的身后在自家厨房里打转，母亲是温婉的南国大家美人，却从来是什么十指不沾阳春水的大小姐。尤其在吃上面，从来不含糊。  
鸡蛋只选小只的农家走地鸡的土鸡蛋，春笋只要刚冒出头的嫩笋，卷心白菜只用里面最鲜最嫩的芯，嫩菜心切成粒放进瑶柱熬的粥水底里煮，还没掀盖就已鲜香扑鼻。未足龄的乳鸽放进炖盅里，加上党参北芪等几味药材，以前被母亲追在身后喝汤，也从来没有厌过。因为他知道吃完饭就有做成兔子形状的椰汁糕，香香滑滑，不甜不腻，上好凝脂美玉一般滑进喉咙里，吃过一次能叫人念念不忘。  
"小少爷不吃香菜，可真的是错过了人间至味，"张姨笑眯眯地捡起翠绿欲滴的一大把香菜，"这可是夫人的最爱。"  
他一直对香菜敬而远之，甚至说很难理解这个世界为什么会有像他母亲一样对香菜如此狂热的人，所以他现在看着对面认认真真地把香菜从豆腐鲫鱼汤里挑出来的李帝努，有种遇见知音的感觉。  
他在饭桌上可不敢这么干，在内心暗暗佩服了李帝努一番，老老实实地地舀起鲍汁浇在黑豆腐上，小口小口地咬着上面煎得起边的皮，山珍海味的鲜香一瞬在嘴里炸开，他满足地眯了眯眼睛。  
黄仁俊也没想到他扶着张姨进门的时候气氛竟可以奇怪成这样，他的父亲端坐在红木椅上慢悠悠地喝茶，旁边坐着打扮精致穿着旗袍的三姨，满桌子的当季水果，切得四方八角整整齐齐的放在水晶盘上，就是没有人动。  
还有一个从来没有见过的年轻男性，只是简单地穿着灰色卫衣和一件啡色夹克，看起来像放学回来的大学生，跟这满屋的富丽堂皇格格不入。  
这是黄仁俊记忆中第一次与李帝努见面，他唯一的想法就是，他真的好像那只家里以前养的萨摩耶啊。

一顿饭大家吃得各怀心思，吃完饭之后又寒暄了一会儿，黄仁俊老神在在，差点睡着。终于在父亲那句"那今晚先到这儿吧"中惊醒。  
黄父嘱咐黄仁俊送李帝努出门，顺便大家都是年轻人，可以熟络熟络。黄仁俊心想等下还要去钟辰乐的酒吧，就一口答应了。  
三月春寒料峭，加上时有时无的小雨，打开客厅的玻璃门走出通风的走廊时，离开了暖室的黄仁俊还是小小地打了个喷嚏。  
肩上突然一重，李帝努那件飞行员夹克披在了自己身上，黄仁俊突然好奇起了他用的是什么香水，他从来没有闻过这么让人清醒的凛冽的雪松的味道，昏昏欲睡的神经一下子全部被唤醒。  
“谢谢。”黄仁俊心想自己怎么会穿着一件单薄的短袖就出来，这下明天铁定发烧。  
李帝努不言，只是转过头眯起眼睛对他笑，黄仁俊才发现他眼角有一颗泪痣，本来就眼角弯弯，笑起来像夜空高挂着的明月，这泪痣像大家名作的桃花点墨，平平添了风情万种，偏生笑意如山间清风拂冈，让人心情焕然一新。  
他才惊觉自己实在太久没有笑，都差点忘记怎么去笑了。  
一路无言，路灯被雨丝淋得模糊不清，完全没有要停的意思，两个人在狭窄的道路上走了好久，李帝努却完全没有要自己走的意思。  
“那个，李…帝努？”黄仁俊总觉得这个名字很拗口，“你家在这附近吗？”  
“叫我Jeno就好，”李帝努连声音都带着笑意，脚步停了下来，“到了。”  
离家只有几步路，黄仁俊怀疑李帝努小时候是不是还和自己在沙堆中做过玩伴。他打量着面前这栋上了年纪的老宅，藤蔓已经爬满斑驳的外墙，有点不敢相信。  
“这是爸妈留下的老屋，”李帝努独自撑开伞，依旧是笑意盈盈的，向他眨了眨眼睛，“人到了一定年纪就会疯狂想找回以前的记忆，晚安仁俊。”  
屋子里面的灯亮了好久，跑出来一个老管家，精致的铁门被打开，黄仁俊被那颗泪痣晃的头晕目眩，一时之间竟忘了把夹克还给李帝努，待他反应过来，李帝努的背影已经消失在雨帘中。

“所以，他就这么把这件衣服给你了？”钟辰乐匪夷所思地问，随手翻了翻标签，跟烫了手似的把手缩回来，“这件衣服可不便宜。”  
“那有什么，我自己又不是没钱，”黄仁俊随手扔了一颗花生进嘴巴里，“重点不是这件衣服多少钱你懂吗，重点是他干嘛要把衣服披在我身上。”  
“很正常啊，想把衣服披在你身上的人多了去了，”钟辰乐把刚调好的Golden Fizz推在黄仁俊面前，“想和你睡觉啊，今天的蛋黄不错，多喝点。”  
黄仁俊懒得和钟辰乐浪费口舌，这里的空调开得一如既往地低，他被吹得手有点冷，他把那件厚厚的夹克披在腿上，把手伸进衣袋取取暖的时候像是摸到了什么纸片一样的东西。  
抽出来一看，竟然是一张便签，上面是李帝努龙飞凤舞的字，不知道是不是在国外呆的太久，黄仁俊废了老大劲才看懂了。  
李帝努在便签上写道："仁俊，或许你看过夜里的海吗？"  
......  
钟辰乐见黄仁俊居然少见地对着吊灯发呆，不禁也好奇了起来，凑过头去问："怎么了，一件衣服你就不行了？"  
黄仁俊面无表情地把便签塞到了牛仔裤里，正襟危坐，避开了钟辰乐探究的眼神："没事。"

/03  
黄仁俊睡到日上三竿，下楼的时候只有三姨一个人坐在巨大的落地窗边，旁边摆着花纹复杂的骨瓷茶具，知道他下来，头也不抬地继续翻看时尚杂志。例行公事地道了个好，黄仁俊披上李帝努给自己的衣服拿起车钥匙就要出门。  
张姨站在厨房门口说小少爷，厨房里温着百合龙趸鱼片粥，你要不吃点再出去。  
黄仁俊抬头又看了客厅一眼，摆摆手说不用了，今晚也不用等我开饭，父亲回来你跟她说一声吧。  
三姨的眉头很明显皱了一下，又喝了一口茶，才开声："罢了，让他去吧，张姨，你记得把雪柜里的红枣糕拿出来扔掉，不要的东西，放着也没什么用。"  
黄仁俊也不和她计较，穿上鞋子就往门外走。  
站在李帝努公司楼下的时候黄仁俊才明白李帝努为什么这么抢手，确实也有抢手的资本，不是他这种游手好闲的人可以比的。如果自己和他一个学校，李帝努一定是年纪前几脾气又好的模范生，他就是被模范生一对一帮助的同桌。  
他来的时候又在下大雨，刚好赶上下午上班高峰时期，人来人往，自动旋转玻璃门边的伞套机边全是水，他从地下停车场上来的时候顺手带了把伞，踢着洞洞鞋就挨在前台旁边观察这栋大楼的员工。  
前台是几个年轻的妹妹，看到黄仁俊波光流转的桃花眼都不禁红了脸，说话都开始结巴，一问这个帅哥还是来找大老板的，心里更加感慨道果然好看的人身边还是好看的人。  
"仁俊？"助理出去处理别的事情了，李帝努就想着下楼带杯咖啡，隔着很远就看到黄仁俊了，乍暖还寒的三月居然只穿着一件白t还有短裤，踢着白色的洞洞鞋，应该是刚睡醒，头上乱七八糟还翘起一簇毛，什么二十几岁，说十几岁高中生逃课出来他都信，听到自己叫声黄仁俊终于醒了，扔给自己一个购物袋，里面是什么不言而喻。  
黄仁俊见李帝努又要弯起他那新月如钩的眼睛，心虚地别开了脸，甩着车钥匙说："我还没吃饭。"  
不是疑问句，也不是邀请，但是李帝努听懂了，他抓住因为八卦故意经过旁边的一个男员工，顺手就把刚买好的咖啡塞到他手里，三两步上前和黄仁俊并肩往电梯走，"走吧，仁俊想吃什么都去吃。"

"这里原来是吃东西的啊，我之前以为这里是算命的，"李帝努撑着伞跟着黄仁俊左拐八拐，穿堂过巷，终于在一家没有招牌的小馆子停了下来，"仁俊，以后都带我吃饭好不好。"  
黄仁俊脸抽动了一下，看着半边身子都要湿掉的李帝努，忍不住提醒道，"李帝努，你伞撑歪了。"  
李帝努看着他笑眯眯，"没关系，你不是没湿嘛。"  
黄仁俊深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐了出来。  
"好吃吗？"黄仁俊看着面前的李帝努，总觉得他毛茸茸的头发会长出两只手感很好的耳朵，还会随着他的动作一动一动，煞是可爱，想到这里，黄仁俊真的忍不住了，"噗"一下笑出了声。  
这间私房菜的老板是他母亲多年的好友，平时心情好就打开门做生意，刮风下雨心情不好就随时关门，但是就像不怕巷子深，仍有很多老餮闻讯而来，吃过几次闭门羹仍然不死心。  
他小时候也经常跟着母亲来这里吃东西，母亲兴致上来还会一起下厨，看着老板从一个年轻帅气的小伙变成络腮胡大叔，脾气也越来越暴躁。不过他也好一段时间没来了，一来还带了个人来，被老板看似毫不在意实际满脸八卦地追问了好久才作罢。  
尤其是这里的招牌菜话梅猪手，老板每天天不亮就到市场选的上好的猪手，从朝到晚细火慢炖，猪手炖得软软糯糯，入口即溶，加上挑动味蕾的话梅的酸甜，不知不觉吃下半碟仍不觉得腻，再加上几杯功夫茶下肚，李帝努觉得之前的人生在国外吃的那些快餐只能叫做饱肚的东西而不能叫食物。  
"你尝尝这个，"黄仁俊把一个白瓷碟拉到李帝努面前，语气得意："杏汁焗蛋挞，我妈妈的绝活。"  
杏仁的微苦和独特香气融在甜香的蛋白里，又融在香脆的蛋酥皮里，西洋和中式融合得恰到好处，本不相干的东西契合得像天生一对，这道菜是父亲母亲一起研究出来的甜品，直到今日张姨都偶尔会在饭后做做。  
"很好吃，"李帝努是发自内心的赞叹，"希望有一天能吃到伯母亲手做的菜。"  
黄仁俊抿了抿嘴唇，突然不说话了，李帝努后知后觉地发觉自己好像说错话了，下意识想道歉，"对不......"  
黄仁俊打断了他："没关系，李帝努，谢谢你。"  
"仁俊，你教我做这道杏汁焗蛋挞吧。"  
窗外的雨越下越大，在透明玻璃上汇成一道道细小的溪流，淅沥淅沥，不知流向何处。雨声很大，哗啦哗啦地拍打在窗上，和黄仁俊的心跳的节奏对上了节拍，一下，一下，又一下。

"吓死了，李帝努，你发什么神经，你在干嘛？"罗渽民抱着电脑从房间走到厨房喝水要经过客厅，冷不防就看到好友抱着一件夹克坐在沙发上傻笑，真的被吓得不轻，"临老入花丛？红鸾星动？我看上次黄大仙说得真的没错，你就是中邪了。"  
“你懂个锤子，“李帝努嗤之以鼻，不过他今天心情很好，不和罗渽民逞这种毫无意义的口舌之快，“饭桌上有东西吃，你爱吃不吃。”  
罗小少爷含着金钥匙出身，这上天下海的什么好东西没吃过，但是人饿急了的时候管他三七二十一，水都能喝饱，他左手抱着电脑右手拎起了即使是冷了也鲜香淋漓的猪手，刚放进嘴里就跳了起来，“李帝努，你跑去哪吃好东西不叫上我！”  
李帝努没理他，独自走出了阳台，空气里都是花瓣被雨打碎揉出的气息。  
南国的春天总是暧昧又多情，整日整日地下雨，朦朦胧胧，什么都看不清，黄仁俊就像是撑着伞在雾雨中独自行走的人，只是走着，却永远走不到终点。  
时隔多年，黄仁俊认不出自己了，李帝努却永远记得自己第一次见黄仁俊时候，他活在铺满阳光的世界里，鲜花盛放；他也永远记得黄仁俊对着自己笑的样子，眉眼弯弯，露着两只小虎牙。  
李帝努手心里攥着那个小小的便签，黄仁俊的字在自己的字下面显得很清秀。  
黄仁俊说：“李帝努，我想看海，但要等你学会做杏汁焗蛋挞之后再说。”

-待续


End file.
